Shiraz
Opis Shiraz - Puppyfikacja autorki rasy dingo. Jest również opiekunką Lapine. W PP pełni rolę kierowcy ciężarówki. Wygląd Większość futra ma w kolorze jasnego brązu, prawie podchodzącego pod kremowy. Ma brzuch łapy spód ogona oraz pyszczek ma biały. Od szyi do końca ogona cięgnie się brązowa pręga. Ma bardzo długie futro, które często się plącze. Na pysku ma piegi (których na obrazku oczywiście nie ma, znowu) Jej uszy stoją. Oczy są ciemno-zgniło-zielone. Ma bardzo ostre kły. Charakter Zwykle jest pełna energii. Bywa dziecinna, jednak potrafi zachować powagę. Lubi bawić i wygłupiać się z przyjaciółmi. Czasami jest bardzo leniwa. Gdy ma gorsze dni krzyczy na wszystkich, siedzi w samotności i wymyśla tysiące różnych odpowiedzi na obrażanie jej. Nie jest cierpliwa. Gdy ktoś ją denerwuje reaguje sarkazmem. Jest chłopczycą. Nie lubi sukienek, bali czy typowo dziewczęcych przyjęć. Nigdy nie nosi makijażu. Jest chamska dla wrogów. Okropnie lubi ich drażnić. Dla Lapine jest przyjazna i wyrozumiała. Jej najlepszym przyjacielem jest Conrad, mają ogrom wspólnych tematów. Często żartują tak, że inny nic nie rozumieją. Nie denerwuje się na niego nawet gdy jest nieznośny. Lubi dokuczać wszystkim i jej hobby są kłótnie - robi to za każdym razem gdy ktoś się nad nią wywyższa. Kłóci się nawet o najmniejsze głupoty, które jej zazwyczaj nie przeszkadzają, robi to dla samej reguły. Umiejętności Dobrze tropi, ma dobry słuch. Jest sprytna i nawet przebiegła. Jest bardzo ambitna. Nie jest głupia, zazwyczaj wszystkiemu złemu uda jej się zapobiec. Wie jak sobie samemu poradzić. Nie boi się atakować i upominać o swoje. Strój 'Normalny -' CDN Cytaty Lubi * Słuchać muzyki * Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi * Czytać * Rysować * Hałas * Ciepłe kolory * Język Słowacki, Rosyjski, Angielski i Polski * Gry Fabularne * Wzór: Czarno biała szachownica * Rysować oczy * Egipskich bogów * Anime * Prowadzić śledztwa * Ciepło i upały * Brzoskwinie * Żelki * Żelki brzoskwiniowe * Czekoladę z żelkami * Słodkie, kwaśne, słone * Zapach mięs * Cynamon, bazylię, oregano * Obrazki rysowane jednym kolorem * Moro * Kaczuszki * Gołębie i mewy * Kawę * Ostre jedzenie * Legendy miejskie Nie Lubi * Ciszy * Samotności * Smutnych osób * Ciasnych pomieszczeń * Zimna * Owadów * Mętnej wody * Przyjęć * Chodzić do lekarza * Cieniować * Robić konturów * Gorzkich dań * Ognia * Dzieci * Francji i języka Francuskiego * Odgłosu pękającego szkła * Egoistów * Zimy bez śniegu * Mocnych zapachów kwiatów * Zapachu alkoholu * Orzeszków ziemnych Strach * Że kiedyś rzeczywiście coś stanie się Oumie Hobby * Rysowanie * Słuchanie piosenek * Pisanie opowiadań * Tworzenie postaci * Czytanie * Granie w gry * Spędzanie czasu z przyjaciółmi * Zaganianie owiec * Uczenie się gotować * Kłótnie * Oglądanie filmów * Majsterkowanie Dubbing Polski - ShirazDesign Angielski - ShirazDesign Ciekawostki * Jest puppyfikacją autorki * Jej ciemno brązową obrożę * jej najlepszym przyjacielem jest Conrad * Jes Yandere * Nigdzie nie potrafi utrzymać porządku * Umie (trochę, na tyle że nie umiera z głodu) gotować * Dawno dawno temu była wysportowana * Nie znosi egoistów! * Razem z Conradem pracują jako kierowcy * Najlepsze relacje ma z Conradem, Oumą, Troisem i Deve * Bardzo lubi denerwować tych powyżej * Lubi kaczuszki UwU * Jej kuzyni mają 4 koty, jeden właściwie należy do niej, ale za dużo piesków w bazie ma uczulenie na koty by mogła trzymać go w domu * ^ Nazywa się Kuu i ma jasno-brązową pręgowaną sierść * Karmi wszystkie ptaki co tylko zobaczy * Jest dość problematyczna * Uwielbia ostre smaki i kawę * Może trochę podkochiwać się w Oumie, jednak bez odwzajemnienia * Nie okazuje tego w żaden sposób Galeria 1535648239756.png|Śliczneee!!!Narysowane przez Puppy Newshiraz 2.jpg|Starsze ID Shir.jpg|W stylu Mighty Pups ShirazBYAlpaca.jpg|W realnym Show (zapomniałam o piegach >~< Shiraz coś.jpg|Shiraz jako Alebrije Shir XD2.jpg|W realnym Show 0000000002.jpg|Shiraz jako psyrenka Więcej ja.jpg|Stare stroje New Years Eve Party tittle card.PNG|śliczne :3.Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania "Impreza Sylwestrowa" Asante as Undyne with Shiraz as Temmie.PNG|PRZEŚLICZNE <3 <3 Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Z okazji Halloween! Dziękować :3 ShirazWinter.jpg|dzień 4 ShirazWinter2.jpg|Shiraz daje prezent swojemu "serdecznemu przyjacielowi" Dzień 6 mikołąjki WinterShiraz.jpg|Zimowy fanart dla mnie, zrobiony przez mnie xD 023.jpg|Dzień 7 ShirazAndCubeaWinter.jpg|Dzień 11 Giff1.jpg|Dzień 13 Dzień18.jpg|Dzień 18 Dzień19.jpg|Dzień 19 Dzień 21.jpg|Dzień 21 Dzień 22.jpg|Dzień 22 dzień23.jpg|dzień 23 dzień25.jpg|dzień 25 dzień 29.jpg|dzień 29 Dzień 30.jpg Dzień 31.jpg|dzień 31 gifzmna.gif Fanart Na dwa lata.jpg|Fanart z okazji dwóch lat Wiki Shiraz Alebrija.jpg|Shiraz jako Alebrija 48FB9167-403B-4123-82A3-51CFF7451A63.png|Mega śliczny fanarcik narysowany przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER z okazji zaćmienia księżyca Ultimate Rescue Pups and Bow echo title card.PNG|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania Ultimate Rescue: Pieski i Bow echo Shiraz with painted Scotland flags on her face Scotland trip 2019 special.PNG|Niesamowita Niespodzianka z okazji wyjazdu do Szkocji <3 Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. 0B4F4DFA-C8D2-4733-8A9B-793CC6C180F9.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji urodzin <33 ShirazDilaraAndPatty.png|Z Patty i Dilarą na plaży punaluu na Hawajach. Alays collects proposals from Patty Dilara Martine and Shiraz Ilustartion from Pool Party.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Ilustracja do Pool Party. Bloodfur s and Martine s wedding.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. HomeSweetHomegif.gif|Przeprowadzka Shiraz i Conrada OrganizacjaShirazIConrada.png NEWSHIRUZ.png|Nowe ID ShirazID.png|Stare ID Patty Dilara Martine Delgado Kirse Avalon Honey Werix Shiraz and Flurr Halloween 2019 special.png|Dzieło narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER z okazji Halloween<3 BijoSiePACZAJ.png Day1.png|Dzień 1 xd Day3.png|Dzień 3 Day9TroisConradShirazOuma.png|Dzień 9 Day10Shiraz.png|Dzień 10 Day14OumaShiraz.png|Dzień 14 Day18.png|Dzień 18 74354F89-B35C-477C-BA83-8EFEE0570461.png|AAAA! Dzieło narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 23 Ekscytacja <3 Day28Shiraz.png|Dzień28 Day31ShirazConrad.png|Dzień 31 Kirse Werix Flurr Shiraz Patty Dilara and Martine on a New Years Eve Party December Challenge 2 Day 31 Party.PNG|Cudne dzieło narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 31 Impreza <3 Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Policjantka Kategoria:Graficy Kategoria:Grafik Kategoria:Puppyfikacje Kategoria:Puppyfikacja Kategoria:Kierowca Kategoria:Kierowcy